1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method for security processing media streams.
2. Background Art
Conventional implementations of media (e.g., video, audio, video plus audio, and the like) program stream delivery systems(e.g., cable, satellite, etc.) include a headend where the media programming originates (i.e., is encoded and compressed, groomed, statmuxed, and otherwise appropriately processed), a network (e.g., cable or satellite) for delivery of the media programming to the client (i.e., customer, user, buyer, etc.) location, at least one set top box (STB) at the client location for conversion (e.g., decryption and decompression) of the media programming stream, and at least one respective viewing device such as a television (TV) or monitor that is connected to the STB.
Conventional headends and STBs employ particular matching encryption/decryption and compression/decompression technologies. However, there is little standardization of particular matching encryption/decryption across media program stream delivery system vendors. The encryption/decryption and compression/decompression technologies in the particular conventional system are fixed and often proprietary to the vendor. Furthermore, conventional media service processing and delivery systems typically implement security processes in connection with individual implementations of point of deployment, CableCard, Smartcard, etc. systems.
Transitions to upgrades in encryption/decryption and compression/decompression technologies are, therefore, expensive and difficult for the media program stream delivery system vendors to implement. As such, customers can be left with substandard service due to the lack of standardization and the reduced competition that the lack of standardization has on innovation in media service delivery. The lack of standardization also restricts the ability of media service providers to compete. For example, customers may have viewing devices that could take advantage of the improved technologies, however, media stream delivery system upgrades may be impossible, impracticable, or not economically feasible for vendors using conventional approaches. A significant level of customer dissatisfaction may result.
As a result, it would be desirable to have an improved system and method for security processing media streams that addresses the above indicated problems with conventional approaches as well as providing additional improvements.